


Telescope

by tobiasandtris46



Category: I'll Give You the Sun - Jandy Nelson
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 23:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11428683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobiasandtris46/pseuds/tobiasandtris46
Summary: Brian, in all his glory, wakes up Noah in the middle of the night to see the natural workings in the sky.





	Telescope

The thing that startled him most that night, was when Brian opened the door to his bedroom wide and fast. Noah woke up at an alarming rate, rubbing his eyes as Brian moved to stand over him, eyes wide and filled with delight.

“You need to wake up because I can't do this without you,” he said, hurrying Noah out of bed and grabbing his hand as he brought them both out of the houseboat fast. Brian jumped to shore, Noah following, and that was when Noah caught the sight of a telescope set up just at the shore. Noah was internally rolling his eyes by that point, because of course Brian would wake him up in the middle of the night to look at something in the sky.

Brian was mumbling nonsense as he pushed Noah behind the telescope, adjusting it so he could see what Brian wanted him to. There was something Noah heard about meteor showers, and how Brian read there was going to be one soon, at three o’clock in the morning. Then, he was saying how if you looked through the telescope it was a lot cooler than just staring into the dark sky filled with stars and constellations with even _bigger_ stars that looked like shooting ones.

Noah was confused on the fact, but the smile on Brian's face made him keep his mouth shut.

And as the show started, Brian asked if he could see, could see the fascination that came with the sight. Noah shook his head, even though he could, which made Brian move closer, sighting with his eyebrows furrowed weirdly at Noah, as if he knew the lie. Brian pushed Noah gently away, swearing on how he knew you could see it. 

It was then when Brian stood back, claiming the same thing because he had seen it. But by now their proximity was so close, Noah could actually see the light in Brian’s eyes and right in that moment did he get the confidence to do what he should've done a while ago.

Noah leaned in, brushing his lips against Brian’s. And after all the years, all the torture he brought to himself because he told himself the boy he loved would never forgive him, Brian kissed back. It was not like the heated sessions they had before everything fell apart between them. It was soft and gentle and sweet and it had Noah pulling back, his hand resting where Brian’s neck net his shoulder.

“Hey,” Noah said to him, only now it came out, “I love you.”

“Dude,” Brian says back, only this time it finally comes out, “So damn much.”


End file.
